The invention relates to an endoscope with an endoscope shaft, an endoscope head arranged at a proximal end of the endoscope shaft, and an attachment cable arranged proximally on the endoscope head, wherein electronics are arranged in the endoscope head and the attachment cable has an attachment plug at a proximal end, wherein the electronics are shielded by an electronics shield, wherein the electronics shield also extends in the attachment cable and shields at least one line extending through the attachment cable between the attachment plug and the electronics.
Endoscopes of this kind are known and are attached to a base appliance or stationary appliance, for example a camera control unit, with galvanic isolation being formed in the base appliance in order to protect the patient.
The invention therefore further relates to an endoscopy device with an endoscope and a camera control unit to which an attachment cable of the endoscope is attached.
In order to avoid interference in particular from further surgical instruments arranged near the endoscope during the operation, for example HF (high-frequency) surgical instruments, or from other sources of interference, it has become standard practice to shield the electronics in the endoscope head, with the shield also extending in the attachment cable.
However, there are standard requirements concerning the limitation of leakage currents to the distal end of the endoscope shaft in voltage tests.